


Tattooed On My Mind

by YearsAndDays



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Flirting, Barista Baby, Cockblocking Debora, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Misunderstandings, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YearsAndDays/pseuds/YearsAndDays
Summary: Baby meets Darling and Buddy at a club, they have a one night stand, end of story. Or so, Baby thought it would go.(The two first chapters have been rewritten!)





	1. Dance to This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New story, as promised! Warning! It might take a while before I update.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it!
> 
> (first two chapters rewritten)

**Part One - Dancing with Strangers**

Baby has no idea what he doing there, in a club filled to the brim with drinking and dancing people, all of them almost glowing as they grinding up against one another. Okay, scratch that, he knows what he’s doing there, the answer to that is Debora, her constant nagging and puppy dog eyes. The question is why he agreed to and let himself get into this situation in the first place.

He sighs and shakes off the thoughts, trying to focus on the task at hand. Because the second they had arrived and walked into the crowded club, Debora had been swallowed by the crowd and he hadn’t seen her since. Under usual circumstances Baby could’ve easily gotten a hold of her using his phone, but there was nothing normal over this situation. On top of that, Debora had told him to leave his phone at home, along with his earphones. She threatened to confiscate them, so that he wouldn’t be able to follow his instinct and sneak away into his private corner of the world with their help, and he was not about to let that happen. She had accidentally broken one of his pairs before, and this was his favorite one, so he wasn’t about to risk it.

So finally he had left them at home with the promise that they would have a great time together, and that she would not give him a reason to want them in the first place. Both promises were already broken, but Baby also recognized that it wasn’t really Debora’s fault. But at the same time, it still left him stranded in an unfamiliar place with no means to reach her. At least the music was good.

It really isn’t his scene at all and Baby can’t help but notice how he sticks out like a sore thumb, tense and restless, one of the few only dressed in casual dark jeans and a worn-out hoodie. He’s a dark spot in the sea of bright, cheerful colors, shining and moving together as one. Among the tight leather and dancing bodies, he doesn’t belong. He is no one.

Baby stands in a corner, trying to catch a glimpse of Debora’s familiar blond locks. It’s useless though, with the flickering lights making everything and everyone switch in color every few seconds. For a few moments, he can’t even tell brunettes from blondes, the light turning into a sharp blue.

It doesn’t take long until he gives up, and decides to try and find something to do while waiting for Debora to come back, or until he tires of this, gets over the guilt and leaves. Whatever comes first. In the end, watching people, people that belong here in a way Baby does not, turns out to be the most interesting thing at hand. They move around confidently, multicolored drinks clutched in their fists, seemingly having the time of their lives, which Baby finds very intruding. He has never found this to be his thing, but if it was like what it was for them, it maybe could be. But he doubts that.

As Baby watches, he considers leaving and to call it a day, because he has no business here without Debora. But something stops him, even though he all along planned this to be a short evening. His plan had been faking sick but he’s a shit actor, so he should take his chance. Maybe it’s the heavy, feel good atmosphere, the promise of it all, or just plain old guilt, but he doesn’t.

So he continues his search for Debora. As the chance of spotting her from afar is slim, he starts venturing around, and somehow finds himself on the dancefloor. The music is louder there, and Baby enjoys it, how it drowns out the sound of his tinnitus, even for just a moment. It’s not a song he knows, probably something newer then what he usually listens to but it’s good, the lyrics catchy and the beat hypnotizing.

_Oh, yeah, under the kitchen lights, you still look like dynamite_

Lost in his thoughts, he almost crashes into someone and quickly opens his mouth to apologize. But he never gets out the words, as they instead dies on the tip of his tongue. The women he almost walked into is still moving, dancing as if she never was interrupted. Her purple dress changes color with the flashing light and her body is like liquid as she moves to the rhythm in a way Baby has ever seen before, except on TV in one of those movies where everyone are professionals and has perfected the routine over a dozen takes. The only difference is that now, she is looking at him while she does it, as if they were the only ones in the room.

Baby feels his mouth go dry and suddenly he has trouble breathing, her dark eyes raving over him, only stopping when their gazes meet. He blushes when he realizes he’s been caught staring, even though she just did the same thing. “Sorry,” he mumbles, trying to look more unaffected than he actually feels. For a second he thinks he’s done it, but then her lips quirk into a knowing smile, and with that he knows that she isn’t fooled. She doesn’t seem to mind though. Because before Baby even knows what’s going on, she is sliding closer and suddenly they are only inches apart.

_We can just dance to this, don’t take much to start me_

He blinks, and when he opens his eyes again she’s gone, but then she’s back again, coming up from behind him, still moving to the song. It takes more time then Baby would like to admit to realize that she is not just dancing around him, but _with_ him. With flutter light touches, she brushes her hands against his shoulders, waist and cheeks as she moves. Baby can’t help but smile, as she uses his arm to spin herself even as he stays limp, and she grins too.

Then the song ends, and the gentle beat of an intro starts playing through the speakers. Baby winces as the sound of his tinnitus returns, but it’ quickly forgotten as the women grabs both of his hands instead of letting go. His surprise is obvious, but she just laughs and pulls him closer to her, until her face is pressed in the space between his neck and shoulder.

“Dance with me,” she whispers, the heath from her breath sending shivers down Baby’s spine. _Yes_ , the world is almost out of his mouth before he can even consider it, because he finds himself wanting to dance with her. But then he hears Debora, calling his name, and the spell is broken.

For a split second, he thinks he sees her behind the woman’s shoulder, but it might have just been his imagination. He’s not about to take that risk though. His heart sinks I his chest when he realizes what he’s going to have to do. This had been fun after all, and he enjoyed the way she made him lose his breath when she smiles at him. Baby looks away from her, taking a step back. She must see how something’s up, because she reluctantly let’s go of his hand.

“Another time?” he says, not meaning it the slightest, as he probably never will see her again. They both know this, so Baby makes his way away from her before she has the chance to reply, heart beating fast and regret seeping through his veins.

✨

Darling stares at the retreating back of her reluctant dancing partner, wondering what had gotten him in such a hurry just when she’d managed to ease him into it. She smiled, thinking of how he’d blushed, and the look of surprise when he’d realized she was dancing with him. And his smile. It melted her heart just a little, but it mostly made her want to rip off his clothes. Would Buddy like him?

She didn’t have time to consider the answer to that, as she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist. For just a second, she tensed, ready to elbow whoever had sneaked up on her, but she recognized the possessive grip and instead leaned back against Buddy, sighing into his embrace. He pulls her even closer, and Darling can hear the curiosity and the hint of arousal in his voice as he asks, “Who was that?”

Smiling, Darling turns around, bringing their faces close together. “I don’t know,” she replies honestly, and there’s a quick flash of surprise in Buddy’s eyes. He raises a questioning brow. “But you’d like to?”

Instead of replying, Darling asks a question of her own. “Did you like watching us?”

The heat in his eyes says it all, and she smiles again, finally replying before he leans in to kiss her.

“Yes.”

✨

When Baby gives up, having realized that no matter how hard he tries, he won’t find Debora in this crowd, and decides to go home. If it’s not too late, he and Joe might watch a movie. He smiles to himself as he takes one last glance around the room. He zeroes in a woman, clad in purple moving gracefully to the beat together with an equal beautiful man. Before Baby can feel anything about that it’s her, he forces himself to turn around and get out of there.

He has never missed his earphones as much as he does right then.


	2. Dancing with a Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, school has been... a lot. I hope you'll enjoy this! And don't forget that this IS NOT EDITED. (might be in the future)
> 
> Thanks for all the lovely comments, you make my day!

“I’m so sorry, Baby!” Debora manages to say a full three times as Baby greets his fourth customer of the day, a stressed out mother who seems to barely notice which day it is, no more than she notices one of the barista’s apologizing repeatedly to the other.

“Have a good day,” Baby says to the mother as he hands her the tea she ordered, noticing that she probably should have gone with coffee instead, as her child starts pulling her in the direction of the toy store across the street.

Baby looks after them for a second too long, trying to ignore Debora’s endless stream of apologize for the disaster of a night yesterday had been. They had both spent it looking for the other, and it hadn’t been as fun as she had promised it to be, which she feels very bad about. Baby fails to mention that he had some fun, almost-dancing with the stranger but doesn’t even though it would make her feel better. She would ask questions that Baby had no answer to and he would like to avoid that conversation.

“It’s fine,” he tells her repeatedly, but the guilt doesn’t disappear, only grows with time. Baby is almost relieved when his shift is over and he can go home. But it doesn’t end there. The next morning he works with Alison, but it’s not only her that he finds standing behind the counter. Debora is there too.

Pulling out one of his earbuds, Baby walks up to her instead of going off to change. “Hello Debora. What are you doing here? You never work on Sundays.”

She smiles, and for a second Baby is relieved, as it’s a real one today then the why comes into the picture and he frowns. “Hi Baby!” Ignoring his question she jumps straight to the point. “What are you doing tonight? We could try again, and this time we stick together. What do you say?”

Baby barely manages to not point out that she could have just called him to say this, but doesn’t want her newfound smile to fade away again. So he settles it by just saying “Maybe”. Debora’s smile visibly brightens. And he really shouldn’t have expected her to end it there, because of course she doesn’t.

It only takes two days and four hours until he give in.

✨

Compared to the other night, this one starts off great. They arrive together and stick together, even when Debora is leaves her coat at the assigned place. He’s dressed similarly as last time, but Debora either doesn’t mind, or she’s just too happy that he’s actually there with her to notice.

It’s a slightly smaller crowd today, as it’s a workday, so they get to the bar easily enough, but it’s there things start to go south. Because before they can order Baby realizes that he forgot his wallet in Debora’s coat, as he asked her to hold it while he went up to his apartment to get dressed.

“I need to get my wallet, it’s in your coat.” Baby tells Debora over the loud music. She frowns. “I’ll pay for you.” He shakes his head. “It’s not that. Most of my cash is in there, and I don’t trust it to stay there if I just leave it.”

He can see that she’s about to protest, but then she just nods. “I’ll go with you.” Baby shakes his head again. “No, stay here. Order something. I’ll be back in a second.”

“You sure?”

Baby nods and without another word, he makes his way back to the coats. The only problem is that when he’s got his wallet, the place is packed and Baby has no idea in which the direction the bar is. He has lost her. Again. But now, he’s at least got a location.

So he starts to look around, to get a glimpse of the bar. Finally, he spots it and sighs, as it is all the way across the room, a sea of people in his way.

A new song starts as Baby starts to make his way across the dancefloor, colliding with dancing bodies now and again. This reminds him of last time, only this time Baby is determined to find his friend without losing focus.

_So I don’t wanna be alone tonight, alone tonight, alone tonight_

The lights flicker along to the surprisingly slow beat, and for a second Baby is distracted. That second is enough though. In that second of lost focus his foot catches on something, which the rest of his body isn’t prepared for and he falls forward.

But instead of going down face first, he falls onto someone, and that someone grabs him just in time, saving Baby from falling to the floor. Realizing he’s been holding his breath, Baby exhales and manages to stand up without too much help from the stranger.

“Thank you,” stumbles out of his mouth as he tries to calm down, not looking at his rescuer who is staring, a smirk on his lips. It isn’t until Baby notices he hasn’t gotten a reply and that the hand that helped to catch him is still gripping his waist that he finally looks at the man in front of him.

The hold he has is firm, but gentle, and makes Baby’s breath hitch ever the slightest as meets the gaze of the man. He’s tall, not as tall as Baby though, but where Baby is gangly he is bulkier, his shoulders broad. Strong enough to catch him when he slipped.

A chuckle barely audible over the music is all it takes to break him out of whatever state he’s in. Baby quickly ducks away from the other man’s eyes on him, embarrassed of having been caught very obviously checking him out. Making him not notice the satisfied smirk the other man is sporting.

“Do you want to dance?”

The next song starts playing and Baby blinks owlishly, startled by the direction this is going. Charmed by his confusion, the man gives him a look, before placing his other hand on Baby’s hip. “So what do you say?”

“I can’t dance,” he then replies sheepishly, conflicted if he should take a step back and if that’s what he really wants. The other man just chuckles. “Think of it as returning the favor. I did _save_ you after all, if that suits you better,” he says easily, grin still in place.

It really doesn’t, but Baby doesn’t tell him that. He’s more invested than he wants to admit in seeing were this is going.

_So I don’t wanna be alone tonight, alone tonight, alone tonight_

With his hands still on him, the guy starts moving, making Baby move together with him. He moves awkwardly, and Baby stumbles over his own feet more than once, but the guy doesn’t seem to mind. Sooner than he would have expected, he gets into it and has to admit to it that… it’s kind of fun. Except that he doesn’t know where to place his hands. The other man seems to notice, and before Baby can give it another thought, he takes Baby’s hands and places them on his shoulders. From there, Baby easily slips them around his neck and they start moving to the music again, dancing closer now.

_Oh, Baby, Baby, I’m dancing with a stranger, dancing with a stranger_

“Fits awfully well, don’t you think?”

You have no idea, Baby thinks silently, sending him a shy smile in response.

Baby lets out a startled laugh, just as the man spins them around, and automatically Baby holds on a little tighter, drawing another smile out of the stranger.

_Look what you made me do, I’m with somebody new_

Opening his mouth to say something, the words die in his throat before Baby even knows what he was going to say, as Debora appears among the crowd behind the stranger, eyes roaming over all the faces she passes. Searching for him, Baby realizes.

Letting go of the man, Baby flashes an apologetic smile. “I need to go. Thanks for this- and sorry.” The guy just nods. Pushing down the hurt and the disappointment, Baby walks past him and makes his way to Debora, who waves enthusiastically as she spots him. “Baby!”

He greets her and they start off toward the bar. He takes one last look over his shoulder, but the man he’d danced with is already gone. Before Baby can feel the longing, he takes Debora’s hand not to lose her again and forget, forgets, _forgets_ …

✨

They have a good time, great even, and by the end of the night Baby pleasantly buzzed. Sitting by the bar, they drink and talk, and Baby realizes how long it’s been since he’s done this with her, and decides from there on that they need to do this more often. Maybe in a different setting though.

“This is nice!” he surprises himself by saying after his third drink. It makes Baby wonder just how drunk he is. This declaration makes Debora laugh, and she doesn’t actually stop until Baby nudges her with his knee. She gulps in some air. “Sorry.”

Baby just rolls his eyes. They stay for a two more hours, and he manages to dodge Debora’s attempts to get them onto the dancefloor. What he doesn’t dodge though is only slightly reluctantly agreeing to go with her and their other coworker Janelle next weekend.

“Do you have any other plans tonight?” Debora asks as they finish of their drinks and stand up. “No, not really,” he replies. “Might watch something with Joe if he’s up for it. You’re welcome to join.” At this, Debora smiles brightly. “Sure! Should we go then?”

He nods and they start to make their way toward the exit, where they’re going to pick up Debora’s coat before leaving. To not lose each other, they keep their hands interlocked as they make their way through the crowd, not noticing the two pairs of eyes trailing after them as go.


	3. Dancing On My Own

Three times in less than two weeks is a little too much Baby silently decides as he’s waiting for his coworkers at the bar of the same club as before. They would’ve opted for another one, but Baby was firm with informing them that he’d just gotten the hang of this one and was not about to go head first into another one. To that, they had reluctantly agreed.

He on a stool by a table he’d snagged, waiting for Debora and Janelle, who both had worked the last shift and were by default late because of it. Baby’s mood is surprisingly good though. He’d gotten over 10 hours of sleep, for the first time in a while, and had had a fantastic morning with Joe. Baby had made scrambled eggs and some bacon, and Joe had put on a pot of coffee. They’d eaten in comfortable silence, and had then followed up with a card game, in which they tied. It had been very nice.

Smiling at the memory, Baby goes back to watching the people dancing, eyes moving along the moving bodies under the flickering lights, dancing to the roaring music. He finds himself taping along to the beat as his gaze travels across the room, searching for no one in particular. At least that’s what he tells himself.

In the end, Baby finds his gaze drawn to one certain spot on the dancefloor. It’s a couple that catches his eye, dancing together in the center of the room. Compared to the couples around them, they aren’t grinding desperately against each other, but moving together with grace to the music. It’s like they know each other in and out, and are now showing it off on the dancefloor. Baby follows their every movement, captivated.

The woman is wearing a pink top, and a light purple skirt that hugs her curves. Her dark hair is tied in a loose knot on top of her head, highlighted tips shining under the flickering lights. She is breathtakingly beautiful. And there’s nothing less to say about her partner. He’s tall and pale, with black hair slicked back and his face is framed by dark stubble.

Suddenly, blue eyes met Baby’s. The man smirks and Baby quickly looks away, a blush creeping onto his cheeks at having been caught staring as it dawns on him. It takes him a moment, but Baby finally recognizes them. It’s the man he danced with last time, now dancing with the woman who he had almost danced with his first time. His smile fades, and despite himself, Baby can feel his heart sinking in his chest, jealousy and disappointment seeping through him.

Still, it takes everything to not turn his gaze back at them.

✨

Half an hour later Debora shows up, dressed in a black dress and a white leather jacket. “Hi! Sorry that I’m late!”

Baby glances up with her and waves it off. Then he frowns. “Where is Janelle?”

“She’s at home, changing. But she should be here soon. What have you been up to? Have you been dancing?” She asks, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Without replying, Baby gives her an unimpressed look and scoffs, making Debora laugh. “Oh god, you’re still sober! Let’s get you a drink.” About to protest, Baby opens his mouth but closes it again when he spots the man again. This time he isn’t dancing though, he’s staring. At Baby. Startled, Baby lets himself be dragged away as the man gets out of sight. But why would he? He and the women seemed to get along fabulously 30 minutes ago.

Debora orders something obnoxious for herself that Baby can’t hear properly over the loud music, which is what he likes most about this place. “What do you want?” she asks, turning to face him. Baby just frowns, then shrugs. “A beer?” She laughs and orders. If it’s a beer or not, he isn’t completely sure.

They get their drinks and after a few minutes of struggle, they finally finds two empty seats next to one another. This part of going out, Baby can find himself enjoying, even like. Just sitting together, talking and laughing about whatever, drinking and listening to music. And suddenly it feels like every other Tuesday.

Too soon, a young fellow approaches. He has red hair and a face filled with freckles. Cute. Halting a few feet away, he waves awkwardly. “Hi.”

His smile is nervous and Baby knows what he wants even before he asks. The guy glances at Baby before turning back to Debora, whose encouraging smile gives him new energy. “Would you like to dance? With m-me?” He fidgets, and if they guy weren’t right now stealing his source of fun, Baby would feel for his nervous awkward self, but as he currently _is_ doing that, Baby doesn’t.

Debora doesn’t reply, but looks over at Baby, smile apologetic. “Will you be alright if I leave for a bit?” “Go ahead.” Debora leaves with her redhead and Baby waves them off. “Have fun!” he yells after her, but he doubts she heard.

Baby takes a swig of his drink and barely manages not to spit the strong liquid back out. He coughs and wipes his mouth with the sleeve of his hoodie. Slumping back in his seat, Baby sighs as he’s bored yet again. What happened to Janelle? Pulling out his phone of his pocket, Baby sends her a quick text. He stares silently at the screen for a few minutes, but there is no reply. She hasn’t even read it yet.

During the time he sits there, two women and one man asks him to dance much like the way the redhead had asked Debora, if not a little more daring. He denies their requests politely though, and then watch them go in silence, one by one. Sometimes he wishes that he could want this, long for company, _for someone_ , but tonight that doesn’t matter. Baby can’t find it in him. He’s so bad at this that it almost hurts.

He doesn’t want to admit it, but seeing the two people he had been slightly interested in be together, even if it’s irrational, has taken a toll on his good mood. Maybe he’ll call Janelle, see if she’s actually coming, or he can find something else to do. There should be a hamburger place a few blocks away.

He downs what’s left, ignoring the burning sensation in his throat and stands up. Thankfully, he hasn’t had too much to drink and only feels a slight fogginess, his mind clear enough. It’s easier to find the exit this time. It’s too loud inside the club, so he’s going to step out, call Janelle, and depending on her answer he’ll either stay or go.

“Leaving so soon?”

Baby’s head turn, following the voice. To his surprise, it’s the woman. She’s just as stunning up as last time. At first, Baby doesn’t think it’s him she’s talking too, so he continues walking but when she grabs his hand and stops him, it becomes pretty clear. Confused, Baby meets her eyes. He can see her better this time, away from the ever changing lights, and blinks. He never realized that her eyes where brown.

“Huh?” he says dumbly, making her laugh softly. But it doesn’t feel like she’s laughing at him. It might be the drunkenness speaking though. “Yes,” he quickly adds, finally managing to give her a proper response. She doesn’t say anything but is still looking at him, eyes glittering with something he doesn’t recognize. Baby squirms under her gaze. This feels different then the last time they met.

Cocking her head slightly to the side, she asks, “What’s your name, I never got around to ask you before?” _That’s easier_. “Baby.” “What?” She is frowning now, from either confusion over his name or because she didn’t hear over loud music. “B-A-B-Y. Baby.”

“Baby.” She tastes his name, nods and then breaks out in a grin. “It fits you.” He tries to act unaffected by the way his name rolls of her tongue, but the widening of her eyes and growing smile speaks of his incompetence. Baby was always shit at acting. And lying, for that matter. “Well, _Baby_ , I’m Darling and this, this is Buddy. I believe you’ve met before, too.”

“Hi,” says a muffled voice next to his ear. Baby startles and almost falls over on his unsteady feet. The man catches him though, chest rumbling as he chuckles, and helps Baby back to his feet. “This is the second time you’ve gone and fallen for me.”

Eyes widening, Baby realizes who it is. He blushes. Usually, he never goes red but the alcohol is more efficient then he would like, affecting him in different ways. Blushing easier seem to be one of them. The woman – Darling – coos, “You’re cute.” And just like that, the red in Baby’s cheeks turns a few shades darker. “Yeah,” Buddy agrees, smirking.

Baby looks away, spotting the red light and finally he remembers that the exit is not that far away anymore. Seemingly thinking the same thing, Darling says casually, eyes full of unspoken promises, “Buddy and I were thinking about leaving too. Maybe we can _travel_ together?”

At first, Baby just stares back, completely at loss. Then it clicks. The closeness, how she still hasn’t let go of him and the weird looks she keeps sending him. He remembers Buddy, her partner, that is standing right beside him and Baby splutters, trying to get away. Darling easily pulls him back.

He dares a glance at the man who is slightly shorter than Baby but much bulkier, and to his surprise, Buddy doesn’t look bothered the least. Instead, Buddy smiles and openly roams Baby’s body with dark, interested eyes. Baby shivers at the action.

Just what they want from him, what they’re offering, suddenly becomes very clear.

Shocked, Baby stares at the pair for a moment. What’s even weirder then two amazingly hot people propositioning him, is that he wants to say yes, before even having the time to consider it over. Because Baby doesn’t usually go for this sort of thing. He respects people who do, but Baby prefers a connection, dinner and flowers before sex, rather than having someone new warming his bed every other night. What makes these two any different is beyond him. But he’s been living like that for a while now, and isn’t about to change now.

“No thanks,” he says as firmly as he can, but judging from their doubtful expressions they notice his hesitation. Either way, Darling nods and Buddy removes his gaze from him politely. “That’s a pity.” They slowly start to drift away. “But you know where to find us if you change your mind.” Darling winks and Buddy smiles, adding, “Please do.” Then they’re gone, swallowed by the masses.

Baby doesn’t know long he stands there, frozen in place, helplessly staring after them. It must be a while though, as by the time he is still there, they re-appear on the dancefloor. This time, neither of them looks at him as they dance, but Baby’s got the feeling that they know exactly where he is. _Still there, watching them_. They don’t move like before either, now, they don’t only move with grace and confidence but also in a manner you can only call seductive. Their movements, it’s all executed with a purpose. And even if he tries, Baby can’t look away, not for a moment.

What he does know, he realizes, is that this is the closest he’s ever gotten to breaking his own rules and that the feeling, burning hot and heavy, is definitely arousal.

Baby is so screwed. With one last look at the pair, tearing his eyes away from them, Baby turns around, adjusts his pants and leaves the club. He never gets around to calling Janelle, and doesn't go to that food place that night.

 


	4. Dancing's Not a Crime

‘Long day?’ Joe signs the moment Baby steps inside after having worked the late shift. ‘A very long day,’ he confirms and sinks down on a chair beside the older man. ‘It will get better.’ Giving him a smile, Baby signs, ‘How was your day?’ After telling Baby a fearful tale about a bowl of noodles and a remote, they order some take-out and watch TV together and discuss some of the ridiculous shows that’s on. That’s until the younger of the two is too tired to continue.

Joe nudges him awake and Baby blinks. Groaning, already sore, he stands up and stretches. He moves to sit down again but Joe stops him, shaking his head. ‘Go to bed, I’ll clean up here.’

Grateful, Baby thanks him and wishes him goodnight and staggers to his room and falls into his bed. Slowly, almost painfully, he rises to his feet and shrugs out of his clothes until he’s only wearing boxers. Then, finally Baby slips under the covers. He closes his eyes, but sleep doesn’t claim him, his thoughts are roaming too wildly. They quickly travel back to that night, a few days ago now, and images of Buddy and Darling enters his mind. Baby frowns, confused and irritated. He barely even talked to them, why would they still be haunting him now? Tossing and turning every few minutes, Baby doesn’t manage to fall asleep until far into the night.

He is lucky that he has a later shift and doesn’t start until eleven o’clock, rather than six, which is when the early shift begins. So when Baby wakes up, sometime after ten, he’s very well rested. With a few minutes to spare, Baby arrives at the coffee shop and instead of walking behind the counter to get changed, he goes to stand in line. When it’s his turn he waits a moment before speaking, making her look up, eyes widening. “Baby!”

“Hi Debora. How’s it going?” She smiles. “Good. Rush hour just ended, so we have an hour until it starts again. I could use a break though,” Debora hinted, winking. “That can be arranged,” Baby retorts.

Pleased at the turn of events, Debora gestures over the displays. “Thanks Baby, you’re the best. Can I get you something?” He doesn’t even need to look at the neatly written signs, Baby knows them by heart by now, and orders a Latte Macchiato with extra milk. The bitter taste of coffee isn’t really Baby’s thing, but with enough blending it can be alright and very useful on early mornings.

Debora starts making it. “How’s Joe?” They talk as she works on the drink, because the place is relevantly empty and their boss, Fletcher, isn’t there to scold them. “Here.” She hands it over and Baby flashes her a quick grin, reaching for his wallet. Shaking her head, Debora takes his hand. “My treat.”

“Thank you. Give me five minutes and then I’ll be ready. Is Fletcher around?” Debora shakes her head. “No, he’s coming in around three. There were some kind of emergency involving his kid, a classmate and a scissor.” Baby nods understandingly. “Wouldn’t be the first time.”

The liquid isn’t scolding hot, so Baby gets away with immediately taking a sip and then finishing it quickly without getting burned. He rounds the counter, goes to the back and slides on a clean black shirt from a pile and gets his nametag from the small locker he calls his own. BABY, the tag says in a bold, almost proud text. Baby sometimes regrets not changing it up to something else, just to avoid people trying to either flirt with him or kill him with their eyes when they see it.

“I’m done.” He checks the time. “You have forty minutes. Then I’ll need you back.” Debora nods, leaving the counter and walking toward the back. She quickly changes while Baby sweeps his eyes over the room. There isn’t many costumers there at the moment, but that can change in a minute. His friend and coworker seems to be thinking the same thing, as she says, “Call if you need me,” when she’s done. “See you in a bit!”

Thirty minutes has passed when Baby calls her, having tried to manage it but is ultimately forced to throw in the towel. Debora is there by three. He is relieved ad together they handle it smoothly. When the crazy rush is over, she kisses his cheek. “I owe you one, Baby. Just say the word.” Baby shrugs, but folds the information away for a rainy day.

Other than that, nothing of interest occurs. Debora hangs around a while after her shift ends and they talk in between costumers, this time under the watchful eye of their boss. She’s close to leaving, when Baby takes a deep breath and finally asks the question that’s partly been bugging him since last night. “Are you… Are you planning on going back to the club we were at the last time?”

She raises a brow. “I haven’t planned on it, but soon, I guess. Why?”

“Nothing.” The answer comes too quickly and she notices, straightening up. “Baby! Did you enjoy yourself that much? Wanna return a fourth time?” Debora laughs, grin huge.

“No,” he replies. It isn’t a lie. Not the whole truth either.

He gets off at seven and by then Debora is long gone. Mindlessly Baby wanders home but it’s not like usual, he is distracted. If he’d told Debora about it, the reason he asked about the club, she would have told him to go for it. Baby is afraid that if she’d said those words, it’d become real and he might actually do it. It’s too late though. Because he’s got this idea, an idea that just won’t leave his mind.

For once, he wants something to be mindless and easy, something he won’t have to overthink. Something he can just enjoy. Consequences be damned. Before he can overthink it, Baby stops, facetimes Joe and after pocketing his phone, he takes a sharp turn. He’ll go home later.

It isn’t until he’s there, sitting by the bar, that the realization and mild panic of what he just did hits him. How stupid he is for being here. _Again_. Baby wants to slam his head against the table, but ends up doing the next best thing instead. He orders a drink. Reads something on the board behind the bartender and repeats it in his mind till it makes no sense, then out loud. As he waits for it to be made, Baby let’s his gaze travel around the place. He tries to tell himself he isn’t looking for anyone in particular, but it’s not working. It’s still fairly early and the big crowds aren’t fully gathered yet, but the ones here looks exactly like before. And if he was underdressed last time, this must be a new record.

 _Enjoy yourself_ , Baby tells as he sips his second drink. It is past eight and more people enter every moment. The music makes the task easier and if he closes his eyes, Baby can feel the beat pumping through him. Surrounding him, drowning him. It isn’t a song he recognizes, but he likes it.

_What’s come over you? Baby, just tell me now oh, oh, oh Why did you make that move? ‘Cause I just wanna be your boyfriend/girlfriend, oh yeah_

A tap on the shoulder snaps him out of it and Baby opens his eyes, turning around. Two familiar faces, familiar smiles that he never thought he’d see again greets him. He blinks. Darling slides onto the seat next to him and Buddy walks around, taking the one on the other side. For a moment, Baby thinks they won’t talk, just stay quiet and stare, but Buddy proves him wrong. And if that wasn’t enough, the conversation takes a whole other turn than Baby would have expected. “How do you find it here? Do you like the place?”

“Haven’t really thought about it,” he replies, caught off guard. A glint of disappointment settles in the older man’s eyes and Baby tries again. “This isn’t really my scene and I’ve only been here a few times. But I keep coming back, so I guess it’s nice?” Somehow it comes out as a question instead of an answer and he quickly adds the only thing that comes to mind that’s true. “The music is good…”

Baby doesn’t consider it as the best thing he could’ve said, but Buddy seems satisfied. Because with a proud look he sweeps the room before his eyes settle back on Baby and Darling.

“It’s nice to see you again, Baby, we almost gave up on you, thinking you’d never come back around. But I’m glad you did,” Darling chirps and he relaxes slightly. _This, this he can handle_. She leans in close and the reply dies on his lips, but it doesn’t seem like she wanted one anyway.

Her expression turns serious. “Have you considered it?” Baby inhales and nods, a tiny smile gracing his lips. The woman’s expression changes instantly, turning into a grin, and she kisses his cheek.

“Should we go?” Buddy asks and Baby has a ‘yes’ on his tongue. “I’m ready if you are,” Darling looks at Baby. “But I would love to dance with you though.” He swallows any doubt he’s got left. “We can leave.”

Buddy stands up but Darling stays seated, still leaning into Baby’s space. Her eyes shimmer in the light. “Next time then?” she wonders and Baby has no doubt in what she means. “Next time.” It’s an empty promise as he’ll likely never see them again, for real this time, but he makes it anyway, just to see her smile.

Darling gets to her feet and Baby follows her. When they get to him, Buddy gestures back to where they sat. “Do you want to finish your drink?” Baby looks back at his glass, sitting half full and forgotten on the counter. He shakes his head, answering “No need.” Darling takes his hand and grins dangerously, already steering them to the exit. “Let’s go.”

 


	5. Dancing In the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! And finally some new content! Enjoy!

“This is nice…” is Baby’s first words as they enter the fancy hotel across the street from the club. Darling laughs at his words, and Buddy’s lips curl upward. “Yes, yes it is,” Buddy says as he puts his hands on the lower half of Baby’s back, gently pushing him forward.

Without even glancing toward the reception, the pair walks further inside, their goal seeming to be the elevator. They must already have a room, Baby realizes as he looks around. He tries not to think about how many times they’ve done this before, because then he’ll start to compare their experience to his nonexistent one, which will only work to make him self-conscious and nervous. And that won’t do any good. So he inspects the lobby in hopes of a distraction. High ceilings, dark wooden furniture and beautiful paintings, along with matching armchairs and couches. _It really is nice_. But Baby could never afford this.

“Baby?” He notices how far they’ve gotten, already standing by the elevator, waiting for it to come down. _And him_. Scrambling to catch up, he receives a scolding look from the receptionist, who hasn’t even looked up until now. He ducks his head, embarrassed. Their amused expressions make him flush, which he isn’t used to, so he quickly ducks, trying to hide it. The action doesn’t work in his favor, it only makes them notice it more.

Thankfully, the elevator arrives before they can point it out, or Baby can make more of a fool of himself. “Which floor?” Baby asks, as he finds himself closest to the buttons. “Sixth,” Darling replies as Buddy hands him a keycard. After using the card, he pushes the right button and takes a step back, putting his hands back into his pockets. Then the door closes and they’re off.

Baby turns around to give the card back to Buddy, but he doesn’t realize how close Darling is standing behind him, until they are facing each other, almost touching. Yelping, he automatically back, not prepared for the short distance between them. She cocks her head to the side and steps forward, and keeps walking till she’s got Baby backed up against the wall. Darling was there in his space like she belonged there. She placed a hand on his shoulder and somehow leans even closer.

He gulps, unable to break contact with her dark gaze. Her lips quirks upward as she studies him closely, still moving closer. His heart beats faster. The moment their lips touch Baby’s eyelids side shut. Naturally, he tilts his head down to meet her. The hand currently gripping his shoulder travels along his heck to his hair, taking a hold of it. Lightly, she cards her fingers through it then she grips tightly and Darling pulls him further down, successfully deepening the kiss.

A startled moan slips out of Baby who grips Darling’s arms not to fall over at the sudden movement. Darling grins into the kiss and nibs playful on his bottom lip, making Baby gasp and she slips his tongue into his mouth.

They don’t get much further because suddenly, the wall behind Baby turns out to be the elevator doors and they’re opening. Baby ends up on the floor with Darling on top of him, after both of them falls out of the elevator. Darling yells as it happens, all while laughing. He on the other hand groans as he feels bruises forming, but smiles when Darling presses her lips to his cheek and crawls off of him.

Before Baby can even consider sitting up, Buddy is there, and hauls him up to his feet. Patting him on his back, Buddy starts leading him to their room, not stopping until they reach the door furthest down the hall. Room 607. Baby is still clutching the keycard in his, now nervous again, before he pushes it inside. A green light flashes and there’s a click. Buddy leans past him, opening the door and grabbing the card. He gestures for Baby to step inside, doing a quick bow while a playful smile tuggs at his lips.

Inside, he finds out just how expensive this hotel is. It’s only two rooms, a bedroom and a bathroom, but they’re big and stylish. There’s giant bathtub _and_ a shower. And in the bedroom, there’s one king-sized bed, with silky sheets and dark wooden furniture. Baby’s gaze is immediately drawn to the view, though. It is a dark night, the only light being the multicolored flashes from the club and the tiny spread out ones from apartments and different businesses all over the city.

His eyes flicker around. “This is amazing.”

“It is isn’t it?” Buddy laughs, shrugs of his leather jacket and slips out of his shoes. With one last look at the incredible view, Baby follows his example and does the same.

The silence is suddenly tense, and Baby squirms not really knowing what to do with himself. They close up on him, from two directions and Baby the ringing that he’s been drowning all night is louder than ever, seemingly wanting his attention. Nervous panic settles over him like a cloak.

“Can we put music on?” he blurts out suddenly. His eyes go wide and cheeks turn bright red when he realized what he’s just asked. Buddy and Darling seems just as surprised, but they take it in a stride. The former throws his head back and fully on laughs, while the other only steps closer. Her eyes sparkle, lips tugging upward into a smile. When she gets close enough, she presses her lips to the corner of his mouth. “Of course.”

Buddy, seemingly to have recovered from his laughing fit, crouches down next to a black thing that looks very much like a speaker. He turns to Baby. “Do you have a phone?” Obediently, Baby pulls his out from his pocket, unlocks it and hands it over. Thanking him, Buddy leaned over it and got to work.

It takes a few minutes, but suddenly music is flowing out of the speaker at a high setting. Baby likes it, but frowns. “Won’t the other guests be disturbed?” Buddy smirks. “Soundproof room.” His eyes widen slightly. “That’s g-” Before he can properly finish his sentence, Buddy stalks over, like a predator to its prey, and hauls the younger man in by his shirt, planting his mouth on his.

It’s nothing like kissing Darling, as his lips are rough but gentle, and it makes the whole experience very different, but in a good way. Baby makes a sound when Buddy’s tongue dart over his lips and the man makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat, pressing himself closer. His hands moves all over him, leaving heated trails all over Baby. One arm sneaks around Baby’s waist while his tongue licks him open, entering his mouth.

The sound he makes, a needy moan, makes Baby halt and try to pull away, embarrassed. Buddy doesn’t let him and holds on tighter, making the heated kiss more demanding. Slowly, Baby relaxes into him. A hand travels down, grips his ass and squeezes, and another moans leaves him as the older man gets to know his mouth. Buddy’s giddiness radiates of him in waves and Baby can’t help but feel the tiniest bit brave, so he heaves himself forward and deepens the kiss. One hand in his hair, something he learned from Darling, and the other around his neck, also from Darling. It’s Buddy’s turn to moan and a proud, happy feeling wakes inside of Baby.

He can hear Darling laugh next to his ear and then he can feel her hair against his skin. A moment later she gently bites Baby’s neck, making him shudder. Baby can feel the smile before she continues to bite, nibble and suck on his skin. At first, he wriggles and whimpers at the new sensation but soon it turns into little moans and Baby has to break the kiss more frequently to get enough air.

Darling finds a certain spot on Baby’s throat, tortuously sticking to it while she clings to his back. His head falls against Buddy’s shoulder, breathing hard. The man at his front takes the invitation of exposed skin and launches onto the other side of his neck, making a hickey of his own. As if reaching for an anchor, Baby grabs the closest hand and latches onto it, squeezing it tight. Then suddenly there’s a hand palming him, cupping and squeezing, and for a moment Baby’s mind goes blank.

Baby can’t really recall how they got there, but suddenly they are on the giant bed, on top of those soft sheets. Clothes fly off faster than Baby can blink and before he knows it, they are almost naked. Fingers brush over his cock, and he yelps, but the sound is soon muffled by Buddy put his mouth over Baby’s. Darling soon finds her way back and a hand wraps firmly around him, making Baby feel the urge to rock against it. With a chuckle against his lips, Buddy leans into him further and deepens the kiss, exploring every corner of his mouth.

His arousal reaches a new peak as Darling removes her experienced hand and replaces it with her mouth. This time Baby can’t hold back and he bucks his hip upward. Darling pulls back but doesn’t realize him, she nudges Buddy who breaks the kiss, looking back at her. Quietly Baby coughs, trying to hide his heated face. Their conversation is short and Baby is glad he can’t hear it. He did something wrong, didn’t he? In a moment they’ll ask him to leave, and he will-

That’s not what happens. Not at all. Instead of moving away from him, like Baby had anticipated, he gets even closer, throwing his leg over him until he’s seated on top of Baby, straddling him. Looking up with wide eyes, he is only met with a smirk, expression challenging. Baby doesn’t know what to feel, what to do. Then he feels Buddy’s raging hard on against his stomach and his body decides for him. It doesn’t help that Darling returns to Baby’s own ‘problem’. He shudders.

Buddy doesn’t stay still for long, he trails kisses along the younger man’s jaw while twirling his nipples between his fingers. Baby didn’t know how sensitive his nipples were, or maybe it’s just the sensation of it as his dick being sucked that he enjoys, but either way it’s got him squirming even more. He suppresses a moan, then another. Eyes narrowed, Buddy bites on his earlobe, making Baby squeal, startled by the move. The sound quickly turns into a needy moan as Darling uses that moment to add her hand into the mix, pumping it up and down while she circles the head with her tongue.

Lapping at the abused skin, Buddy whispers huskily, “Good. Let us hear you.” Before returning to his neck. This time, Baby doesn’t hold himself back and moans. For that, he gets a kiss.

He is close, and they know it, Baby’s breathing getting fast and eyes staying shot more often than not. Then, it stops. Darling lets go completely and removes her mouth, warmth leaving him. Baby whines, mourning the loss as his hips rocking slightly upward to get back the friction.

Before he can speak, or get embarrassed of the sounds he’s making, Darling’s face turns up beside Buddy’s. By the time his gaze has refocused on her, she’s leaning in and suddenly her tongue is in his mouth. It’s weird, tasting himself on her tongue, but Baby decides that he likes it.

There’s sounds, not only from their joined groans, but a wetter one with a rhythm to it. It takes Baby an embarrassingly long time to realize that Buddy is fingering her. The burning feeling in his belly flares up and he barely keeps himself from biting his, _and her_ , tongue.

“One more,” Darling pants in-between kisses and Baby can’t hold back. He pulls away from her mouth and follows the curve of her body, eyes raving over the golden skin. Then, he finds what he’s looking for and gasps at the toe curling sight of Buddy’s fingers pumping knuckle deep into her.

Darling’s eyes flutter open and she grins, biting her lip teasingly. “Like what you see?” she says airily. This time Baby doesn’t hesitate. “Yes,” he breathes before diving back. Their mouth clash and she makes an appreciating sound, hand returning to his hair.

Suddenly, she pulls his hair, making his head fall back and he moans embarrassingly loudly as she attacks his exposed neck. He bites back the sounds he makes as she returns to the spot from before, but stops, when he registers that the music is still on. Making at least somewhat drowned out.

He gasps as a hand closes around his dick and torturously slow starts jerking him off, all while Darling’s curious fingers finds Baby’s nipples, making him groan. In return, he reaches up for hers and brushes over them, and to his pleasure and surprise she also moans.

Then, Darling also grabs his dick and starts moving. She grabs condom and waves it in front of him, as if asking him a silent question. Baby doesn’t reply, kissing her instead. She smiles, then puts it on. He feels bad for not knowing what to do really, but those thoughts disappear when she sinks down on him.

While he is distracted, Buddy has moved his other hand down to Baby’s ass, and after a few lingering touches, he brushes over his entrance. Gasping, Baby makes a strangled sound and he tenses. Immediately, Buddy stills, but Baby closes his eyes and nods. _It’s okay_ , he mouths.

For a moment, Buddy’s fingers are gone, but a moment later they return, lubed and ready. Right then, Darling decides it’s time to move, and starts pushing herself up and down. Throwing his head back, Baby grabs onto her hips and helps her find a rhythm, and she moans appreciatively.

When Buddy finally enters a finger, Baby jerks upward, hard into Darling, and she moans loudly. Not waiting to adjust, Baby rocks back onto Buddy, who gets the hint and starts to move. He continues to move in and out of Darling, both of them panting now, and as Buddy enters a third finger, he can feel himself getting close. They both must feel it, as they pace gets faster and soon after that Baby comes.

He relaxes slightly, but has his mind set on continuing until Darling comes, but when Buddy continues pumping in and out of his overstimulated hole, he jerks in uneven pause, moaning in pleasure.

“Round two?”

It doesn’t take long before Baby comes again, and this time Darling does too, riding out his orgasm with him. Buddy slowly takes out his fingers, but before moving away, he leans down, breathes down on the gaping hole and then swipes his tongue across it. Not prepared, Baby mews at the overstimulation, crying out in pleasure over the act that’s surprisingly erotic.

Without thinking too hard about, Baby gets off the bed and gets to Buddy’s side. Buddy looks down up at him, confused for a moment. Baby moves closer then, until he’s in-between the other man’s legs, looking down with a questioning look. Almost growling in pleasure, Buddy pulls Baby in for a kiss, eyes dark and glazed over. “Yes.”

Baby gets to his knees.

✨

Baby is spent, but neither one of them minds. They nod understandingly, and Darling even caresses his cheek, murmuring something that sounds very close to, “We’ll get you there,” before moving on.

With hazed eyes, Baby watches them, a lazy smile on his lip as he’s completely buzzed out. They finish off one last time, and throw themselves down on each side of him, after Buddy gets a towel, cleaning all three of them hastily. Then Darling throws it in a heap on the floor, promising a glaring Buddy to move it in the morning. Baby laughs at the pair, and they startle, eyes widening at the sight of the shy, slightly awkward man giggling in between them, before joining him.

Darling kisses Baby’s cheek sweetly and Buddy slings a possessive arm over him. He closes his eyes, and to the pleasant beat of an old love song, they fall asleep together, arms and legs entwined.


End file.
